dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Kingdom Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event - - Next Event The was the forty-eighth limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Dragon KingdomDragonTales1.png Dragon KingdomDragonTales2.png Story: 'Dragon Tales: Dragon Kingdom' *Just like a story out of an Enchanted Storybook, wonderous things happen in the Royal Forest given the right circumstances. One day, deep within the pink gilded trees of the Royal Forest, the Wonder Dragon was divining a fate for the royal family! *Drawing from her deck of fortunes, Wonder Dragon foretold a peculiar fate for one of the royals. But which royal would this fate befall? She could not tell! *The forest was getting dark and lost within was the Noble Queen Dragon! She had been guiding her kingdom through thick and thin and somehow found herself lost in the Royal Forest! How did she get here? She didn't know! *All she knew was that there was some sort of paper in her hands. Unfortunately for the Noble Queen Dragon, it was too dark to see anything. No matter how hard she looked, she could not decipher whatever was before her eyes! *Suddenly from nowhere she saw a light up ahead! Determined to get herself out of the predicament, the Noble Queen Dragon pressed forward towards the light source. Whatever it was, she would use it to get herself out of the Royal Forest! *Blinking hard as here eyes adjusted to the bright lights in front her, she saw the white-gold figure of a Rushlight Dragon before her eyes! She asked the Rushlight Dragon "Pray tell, what is a Rushlight Dragon doing in the Royal Forest, dear? Your kind usually prefer to stay in the castles, do they not? *Hearing the Noble Queen's question on his predicament, the Rushlight Dragon responded with the most honest answer he could muster for his queen: "I don't rightly know, your grace. I feel like one minute I was attending to the castle as I normally do, then I found myself here. Luckily I have my flames for a light, it is so dark under these pink leaves! *The two dragons worked together to find their way out of the Royal Forest. The Queen's mysterious note was revealed to be a Mythical Map under the Rushlight's flames! This map had an enchanting quality to it and not only showed the viewer where they were going, but also how to get there! *The queen exclaimed "Dear, we must keep moving if we are to make it out of this forest before sundown!" and the two of them set off, following every direction the map gave them. But when they made it to the end of their trail, they were not out of the forest yet! What they did find however was a welcome sight of an old friend: The Defender Dragon! *Beyond excited to see her queen safe and sound, Defender Dragon shouted "It is so good to see you, your grace! Half of the castle has been worried sick looking for you!" and she hurried over to ensure her queen was not hurt in the thick of the woods. It seems that the map had led the two not to the edge of the forest, but to the dragon who could lead them out to safety. The three dragons left the forest and returned to the castle where they called for a great feast for all dragons noble and common alike! Notes *The was available at level 17. *The began on January 15, 2019 and ended on January 25, 2019. * Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event